


Cake and Fork

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros, 科學組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 送給蹶蹶的遲來生賀!(抱大腿)對不起還是從妳生日拖延到Banner生日才完成上篇，順便把他拉過來慶祝一下吧(喂?)很開心先在Lo認識蹶蹶這麼樂天可愛開朗活潑靠譜又多才多藝(尤其是剪片超神)的奇女子! 在群中熟起來更是變成歡樂泉源，以至一看到妳出現就令我嘴角瘋狂上揚，日夜聊啊聊都聊不完!(開車車有益身心健康)合作的策劃也超感激妳的用心啊(淚)堅持就是勝利~！知道妳喜歡心理學那篇有點搞笑又有點肉的文，所以我黔驢技窮地寫了這篇「生日蛋糕」，希望妳能開懷大口吃!是妳喜歡的柚子芝士蛋糕呢!(本來說是原味，被我迫著多選擇了果味XDD)還有半個月就踏入2019了，祝妳工作順利、身體健康，萌的cp都會合體！不知道新一年能見面嗎~!超期待的!嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿~!!





	1. (一)

**Author's Note:**

> Cake 與 Fork設定輕微血腥慎。

**(上)**

  
十一月的阳光像雨，在冷洌寒风的夹缝争取存在感；也是牛毛细针，拼命挠开肌肤的冰凉戳入微不足道的温暖。当人晾在半空，就更能感受近乎冻僵的同时被晒暖表层有多难受。

 

Tony Stark眨眨眼皮，迷糊间想着睡房的温度调节系统坏了，想拉高被子却抓到满手黏糊糊的丝状物!?  
  
「!?」大部份理智跟记忆回笼，他立即睁眼确认自己不是被困在某怪兽的胃壁内。

 

幸好不是，但现实也谈不上美好――他胸膛以下被蛛丝裹得像一辈子变不了蝴蝶的蛹，悬吊在昆式战机的机翼下方，没有盔甲护体，跟随飞行轨迹在半空摇晃。

   

低头一看，胸口还贴着一张奇怪的卡纸，其上丑陋的大字写着 **「Zombie」** 。

 

迎风极力往上望，看到机身被砸开的大洞—―正是他被队长拦腰抱起然后扔出去的地方，现在临时被Hulk的厚背堵住了，天哪…简直一片混乱。

 

「Peter，快把我拉回去！！」他的暴吼被风吹散。

 

需臾，机内传来Peter的努力呼喊「对不起！Stark先生，Cap说你对团队构成危险，不能掉以轻心!」

 

「FUCK!!」Stark为了发泄怨气扭来扭去，像濒死的毛毛虫，「我能解释!让我进去解释，被晾在这快冻成Rogers同款冰棍了!」

 

「我替你问了，他让你待在那儿静思己过!!」

 

「我此生惟一犯的错就是没有让我爸把他的超级血清换成强效泻药!!Peter!替我告诉他!」

 

「Stark先生…我想队长听到你的话了，不需要我转告…呃那我先去写作业了…」

Peter的声音逐渐模糊远去，只剩下引擎响声。

 

「……喂!Pete!?」

 

*                *          *

被风吹了一路、嘴唇泛白的Stark头昏脑胀，躺着被抬回大厦的客厅时，只剩奋力捅出蛛丝的两根中指能表达其操蛋的心情。

 

「嘿！你们再围着我顺时针转一圈，我隐藏的邪恶力量便会破体而出，化身The Mummy的 Princess Ahmanet，脸上浮现超酷的符纹，把你们全变成超级木乃伊！第一件事就是把Clint风干得脆脆的，比你偷我的那罐巧克力蛋卷还香脆，懂了吗?」

 

他搞不懂为什么众人隔着一定距离，颔着下巴、缓慢地转圈踱步，好像在进行神秘祭祀仪式，用观察珍禽猛兽的目光俯视着他。

他又没有做什么十恶不赦的事，只是……

 

**「Ouch!」**

Stark惊叫一声。

  
博士毫无预警在他的手臂插入针头，利落地抽了一管血，放入密封医疗胶袋。

他注意到Bruce用单手抚着右颈侧的敷料，刚受的伤已被消毒包扎好，心中升起一阵愧疚。

 

「你们别太夸张了，即使我极近距离接触到伽码射线，但绝境病毒能完全代谢掉，保证不会变成绿色的肌肉猛男，好吗?况且我只是一时失态，不算…」

 

「 ** **你咬了博士**** ，狠狠地。」  
Nat抱起手臂，一语道出重点，眼神比死光枪还犀利。

 

「而且双眼发光、情绪亢奋，像被主人遗弃在街头流浪了半年、又冷又饿的大黄狗看到鲜肉一样，一直呢喃『好香、好香』，忽然从驾驶椅弹离地面一米扑上博士的后背，张嘴咬住他的颈不放，还发出享受的咕噜咕噜声，不说我以为你在吸他骨髓…」

 

「闭嘴! 丘比特，说得这样绘影绘声，要不要给你搭个脱口秀舞台?」  
Stark喝停Clint的描述，但心知刚才的境况其实相差无几。

 

当自己的牙齿嗑上温暖血肉的瞬间，一股灼热从腹腔汹涌而上，甜得后脑发麻，只想永无止境地吸食，现在唇瓣间彷彿还尝到淡淡的柑橘清香…

 

「我的妈呀!铁罐这变态还在意犹未尽地舔牙…快灌他一升消毒药水!」

 

「……我没有!」Stark厉声反驳，但蔓延到颈脖的红潮削减了说服力。

 

「你们别闹了。Stark，你还欠大家一个解释，如果你感染了什么奇怪病毒，我们要尽快找到线索与解药。」

 

Stark望一眼认真严肃的队长，再看向沙发上疲倦地揉眼睛的博士，叹口气「简单来说，这是体质变化。你们听过Cake 及 Fork人种吗?」

 

全部人频率一致地茫然摇头。

「等等！是我想的那个Cake 及 Fork吗?中庭这两个词语跟Asgard没有分别，仍是代表 ** **蛋糕跟叉子**** 吧!!?」Thor单拳撃掌，兴奋叫嚷。

 

「呃。。。。很不幸，但没错 ** **是的**** 。」 

Stark一脸无奈。

 

 队长深深吸口气，几乎将全层楼的氧气吸光，告诉自己得冷静听完才判别Stark是否在开恶劣玩笑，而Clint已经憋笑到撑着餐桌。

 

「这是极罕有的两种体质，地球上的纪录文献也非常稀少。『Fork』体质的人天生没有味觉，在成年觉醒之后，只有『Cake』人种是唯一能让他们尝到滋味的东西，身体内外就象是最高级的蛋糕，所以去吃食『Cake』是他们的本能......」

 

Stark解释完一轮，眼珠尴尬地转了几圈，继续说，

 

「吃食......的意思是指，『Cake』的皮肤、肌肉、血泪、体液及骨头都是『食物』，而且会散发诱人的香味，令『Fork』很想吞噬殆尽.....『Cake』自己或身边人都不会察觉这种体质;而『Fork』只要不袭击他人，便可以装得跟正常人无异。

 

好吧，我们刚才对付那个杀千刀的巫师，把我困在又窄又黑的虚拟空间，让我感觉不到时间流逝，神智不清，才会迷糊间控制不住自己，我道歉好吗? 以后再也不会发生这种事了。」

 

周围寂静无声，有点紧张的Stark向旁边一瞧...

  
「!!?」

发现大家非常有默契地组成人墙，把博士保护在中央，像一群有秩序的蚂蚁般缓缓移动向门口方向，一些还颤抖着亮出武器，露出看到变态食人魔的惊慌脸。

 

博士伸头从隙缝担忧地看着他，却被Pietro眼明手快地按下去，自以为很小声地说「博士，快装透明，你现在处境很危险!」

 

「Come on!!!? 装你妈的透明，你们至于吗?」  
Stark翻出白眼、奋力扭动，无语问苍天。

 

「我都说了我是闻到他很香，用鼻子!那种香气密度高得离三百米都闻得到，我也没法控制....」

 

「吓....!!」

众人瞬即倒抽口气，嘴唇圆张，立即互相推拱着躂躂躂加快了后退的步伐。

 

「那、Bruce是什么口味的...呃蛋糕?」

Clint一边用背脊挡着Bruce，一边拉满弦线，随时准备射出麻醉效果最强的箭头。

 

「有点酸涩清新的柚子味儿...加上奶香馥郁的甜芝士香，很难形容...」

一说起来，涎液便开始泛滥。

 

 ****———** ** ****「啪躂!!」** **

 

下一秒，公共大厅的门被狠狠关上了，全部人逃离，只留Stark孤零零困在华丽的餐桌上动弹不得。

 

「............」从未遭受如此奇耻大辱，Stark仰天长啸，「我还没说完，你们他妈给老子回来!!」

 

「为了保证Bruce的人生安全，我们只能出此下策。」  
Cap的声音从门后传来。

 

「天哪，他刚才说起博士的香味时有多陶醉，口水都快滴下来了...」Clint向Nat窃窃私语。

 

「Bruce，你之前遭受过铁罐任何威胁性命或者涉及性骚扰的动作跟说话吗?你不用怕，努力回想一下，我们可以报警处理。」Pietro凑近茫然的Bruce，连警署电话都按好了，准备当个「热心市民」。

 

「Pietro你这小混蛋要报警赶紧报!!!

因为我发誓要把你们吃光!!全部吃光!!我会爆炒你下半身，让你看着 ** **宝贝双脚**** 被我咬得咯嘣脆，骨头也不剩!」  
Stark疯狂怒吼。

 

「队长，我好怕，这个怪叔叔说要吃我宝贝....呜哇!」  
Pietro一边控诉，一边大惊失色扑向Wanda，顺便把Vision撞开。

*                  *               *

 

待Stark好不容易召唤了手部战甲(牺牲了七片玻璃窗、三道门)，把蛛丝都烧开后才发现那群胆小鬼跑得一个也不剩，也不管他会直接饿死在原地。

 

他换好干净衣物，忿忿不平地叫Jarvis订来三个柚子芝士蛋糕，深深嗅吸芳香，睹气地大口大口咀嚼起来。

 

——味如嚼蜡，无论奶油、慕斯跟海绵蛋糕，均吃不出任何滋味，嘴巴机械式开合了数十下，便囫囵吞枣，强迫喉咙咽下去。

精美昂贵的甜点已失去了吸引力，他放弃自欺欺人，把余下的通通扔进冰箱，眼不见为净。

 

Stark承认，他真正想吃的只有Bruce Banner一个。

这种压抑在黑暗角落的食欲令他深感恐惧，似被囚牢野兽，渴望冲出文明表象，想野蛮地茹毛饮血，想逐根掰断博士的修长手指似棒棒糖般吸啜，撕咬锁骨窝那片微陷的肌肤，再缓缓舐走溢出血管流淌至腰间的珠滴......

幻想愈演愈烈，他赶紧摇摇头，保持清醒。

 

但他并非天生的「Fork」人种。

噢不，如果他是，博士早已尸骨无存(也许是自己先被Hulk揍死?)

 

事源半年前，S.H.I.E.L.D. 委托他追查一名富家公子的食人奇案，Coulson怀疑此人非法由外星潜入地球猎食，但碍于政治身份与严密的保安，令他们的调查陷入瓶颈，于是拜托他以商业伙伴之便混熟，藉机为公子跟几个「合胃口」的美人牵线，再趁他兽性大发时逮捕。

 

当破开酒店门的一刻，Stark被眼前的画面震撼了，贵公子正双眼发红地噬咬女人的手臂，力大无穷，即使被四个壮汉拉住仍不松口，完全陷入癫狂，得注射整整两支镇静剂才成功制服，在被拉走前还阴森地说要自己付出代价......而在此人的亳宅找到几排骨骼、血液跟肉块的「储粮罐」又是后话了。

 

贵公子被流放后一个月后，自己便忽然变成了「Fork」 人种，失去味觉，惟独博士的独特香味令他饥肠辘辘。他与Coulson恐怕引起恐慌(而且太丢脸)，决定先隐瞒其他人，私下积极研制冶疗解药，想不到今天竟东窗事发...  
  
仔细想想，幸亏他为当饵的女士研发了薄薄的猪皮衣才幸免于难......他也要劝博士穿一套才行...

 

Stark双拳紧握，压在额头上，陷入苦思。

*                 *                  *

此时，公共厅的电梯打开，那群没良心的终于舍得回来，还拉着表情尴尬的Coulson一起。

 

噢，完蛋了，他之前不经意跟博士抱怨过几句任务，他必然会联想到S.H.I.E.L.D. 。

  
看到Cap那副「Stark你又隐瞒大家去搞那么危险的勾当，我要给你上三百堂毫无声调起伏的团队精神教育，准备见识我比你的机械人还像机械人的能耐吧」的不高兴表情，以及博士「好的你又搞砸了而我身为当事人竟然被蒙在鼓里，我真的没有生气我为什么要生气呢」之愤怒微笑，以及其他人幸灾乐祸的样子，他就万念俱灰，知道自己的好日子到头了。

 

這吓得他举高双手作投降状，语无伦次，「我有个大胆的提议，只要博士穿猪皮......!」

 

但Coulson竟然打断他的说话，抢先从身后拎出一个疑似「灭火器」的圆柱形装置，「Stark，我没想到你的『病情』已经如此严重，为免伤及弱小无辜，局内特别研发了紧急喷雾装置。芝加哥味觉与嗅觉治疗研究基金会发现青苹果或香蕉的味道有效抑制食欲，对Fork同样有效，所以......」

 

「不行，敢用那奇怪的东西喷我，保证你会后悔。」  
Stark果断拒绝，警剔地瞇起眼睛，后退几步。

他覺得自己才是全場最弱小無辜那個。

 

「哈哈，用法不是你想的那样。它镶嵌的内部芯片连接着Dr.Banner的手表，只要按一个键便会喷洒苹果味镇静雾气，让你回复清醒。而你只需要 ** **全天侯背着它**** 就可以了，我们的加密锁会确保你无论睡觉吃饭开会都无法除下来。」Coulson认真介绍，仿似没发现Stark的脸已如幻彩灯转了几个灿烂颜色。

 

「...........................」

  
Stark先被这愚蠢至极的逆天点子震撼到呆滞，好久才从背景疯狂爆炸的「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」笑声中找回自己的声音。  
  
「............咳、你认真的? 让我，Tony Stark，全宇宙最潇洒帅气的超级富豪、科学天材兼救世英雄，24/7背着这个比汉尼拔的口罩还原始的灭火器在身上，任由全世界嘲笑恶搞?恐怕连纽约时报都会出专题报道，天哪!我简直受宠若惊。 」  
  
Coulson嘴角微颤，正视着他的眼珠，缓慢点头，双手递出红色圆柱。「如果你堅決拒絕，我有權上報並動員採取一切必要手段，敬請合作。」

 

Stark沉默几秒，张开微颤的五指按在他肩上，用力一握，眼神坚绝，  
  
「我明白了，那你还不如直接吃了我吧。」

  
*                 *                  *

 博士苦笑摇头，率先破解二人的僵局。

 

「好了、好了，开玩笑告一段落。我们要让你贴的是这些药剂贴片。」

他的双掌摊开，展示几片白色的圆形贴片，「你只要撕开胶膜就可黏贴在皮肤上，它会活化神经中枢的血清素接受器5-HT2C，有可能引起恶心跟胸闷的反应;如果你仍然很『饿』，Vision会准备含药性的香蕉跟苹果松饼，只要你吃了就能大幅度制止食欲；同时，我也会帮忙研发解药。」

 

「哈哈哈~很幽默。」Stark瞬即鬆懈下來，呼口氣，瞪了忍俊不禁的Coulson一眼，才拎起博士的贴片研究。

  
反正也没有更好的解决方法了，为免事情闹大只好接受这权宜之计。

  
「老实说，我觉得Vision是整件事的核心人物，因为他无论煮什么都会令我食欲暴跌120%，你刚才说他会准备 ** **含毒性**** 的松饼给我?」

 

「含药性。」博士一字一字蹦出来。

  
「哦，我听错了。」  
Okay，得配合Vision的鼓励式教育方针，他懂的。

*                           *            *

 

「Tony，你刚大吼着让我穿 ** **猪皮衣**** 是什么回事?」博士问道。

 

「没有，我没有。」

 

「全部人都听到了。」

 

「Brucie，你知道我在开玩笑呀~~」

 

他拼命挤眉弄眼，转身向准备离开的Coulson熱情送别，「嘿！Phil, Buddy，帮我把灭火器放回走廊好吗?对，我没怪你，我怎么会因为那芝麻绿豆的事怪你，我是那么 ** **小器**** 的人吗 ** **?好朋友间偶尔开个玩笑**** 很正常呀，哈哈哈哈，圣诞节记得过来聚会，等你哟~」

  
Stark今天的求生欲也很强。

 

*                 *               *

但Stark没想到药剂贴片却不断挑战他的求生意志。

贴了两天，已经吐了五次。

 

吃完了Vision的松饼，他已经虚弱得连床都下不来了。  
  
  
  
TBC


	2. (二)

 

 Stark摊在床上思考人生。

 

这辈子首次严肃认真地反思自己的行为举止是否太过刻薄、嚣张跋扈，甚至毫不将他人放在眼内，冥冥中启动了报应轮回，导致命运以摧枯拉朽之势反噬、考验他坚毅的意志与身体，不然怎么解释得了「杀千刀的烹饪鬼才Vision烘焙那些神他妈难闻的松饼竟变成现行催吐剂，让他上吐下泻足足一星期，如果他怀了宝宝，现在已经吐完了三个胚胎，连脐带都不用剪了」。

 

「咯咯」敲门声响起。

又到了早晨送餐时间，Stark脸埋在枕头下怒吼了一分钟，憋得脸庞通红，才终于投降地说「进来吧....」

 

他一时决定不了要勉强笑脸迎人，对Vision友善一点以换取「缓刑」的机会(也许他会考虑下毒(解药)时轻手点或改良配方?)，还是继续大发脾气，挥洒剩余体力表达不满、踢翻餐盘，直至Cap过来死亡凝视着他把东西都咽下去为止。

 

于是Banner进房时就看到Stark挤出一脸怒火澎湃、横眉直竖的诡异微笑，双手还在紧拧着枕头，力度之大几乎直接捏碎里头的棉花。

 

「你还...好吗?」Banner犹豫地问。

 

「感觉这辈子都没法好了，我刚才以为你是Vision。」Stark松懈下来，前所未有的疲累。

 

「哇喔，节哀。」Banner眨眨眼睛，在好友那句「Scew you」之中，坐上了床边椅子，张罗手中的瓶瓶罐罐，「根据你说的，以往我在几百米外你便能嗅出来，至少松饼起了点作用，让你嗅觉灵敏度下降了，但你的身体太虚弱了，我选了几种营养液....」

 

身边的光影在不寻常地晃动，伴随床垫吱呀的声音，Banner疑惑抬头一看，Stark正努力地拖动疲乏的身躯，远离自己三个身位，再移动一厘米便会滚落床边。

 

Stark举起双手作投降状，「嘿，别往心里去，只是你太香了。」

——眼前的人彷如美味丰腴的佳肴，香气满室，他发誓自己的胃刚才振奋地「咕~~~~」了一声。

 

气氛变得稍微尴尬，他强打起精神说，「我现在食欲极度旺盛，你给我带来了什么好东西?」

 

Banner摇晃手中的维生素营养液，将四五瓶不同颜色的搅和在一起，混成了极其败胃口的灰色药水，还正经地解释，「液体比较好吸收...」

 

「......我不想喝。」Stark的脸色发青，断然拒绝，发现自己逃离了第十八层地狱，直接跳进了第十九层。

 

「喝吧，你的健康指数令我跟Jarvis很担心。」Banner微皱眉头，循循善诱。

 

「请让我安祥快乐地死掉。」

 

「你不介意我用点医生哄小孩的技巧吧?」

又来了，Banner摆出一脸「真拿你没办法」的泄气微笑，但是谁也知道他办法可多着。

 

「我非常介意，拜托不要。」Stark神情惶恐。

 

「哇....!」

当博士迅雷不及掩耳向自己伸手那刻，Stark没出色地惊叫出来，后脑勺「呯嗙!」撞上床板痛毙了，来不及躲避便被捏住脸颊肉!

 

.......力度非常轻柔，严格来说，只是两根手指合拢碰上脸而已。

 

但是他那句和蔼可亲的「再不喝，我就要捏你啦」，配合右手猛力握碎瓶子的声响，让事态活生生从幼儿温馨向一百八十度骤变成恐布向。

 

哪个医生会怪力附体，轻轻一捏便把小孩子的脸捏成霁粉的你告诉我!?

 

Stark瞪大眼睛，欲哭无泪「噫、我喝...」便接过杯子示死如归地咕噜咕噜喝起来。

 

但他喝得太猛太急，一不小心把药喝进气管，立即抑止不住地轰天咳嗽，「恶咳咳咳咳咳....嗄呼....咳咳!」

 

「咳咳咳咳...」

喘气无法平复，咳得上半身前弓，接连空荡荡的胃部也难受得抽搐，眼角渗出生理泪水......「我...我胃抽筋...」

 

我这半辈子是造了什么孽要受到如斯惩罚??

 

但是......下一秒，汹涌扑鼻的浓香让他意识到Banner半身跨上床，凑得极近，一手拍抚自己的背，一手帮忙抹掉溅出的营养液....

 

「!!!!?」What the...

博士的指腹直接擦到了我的唇上....上...上...上(此处有回音)

 

简直就、就像一只新鲜滚烫的肯德基香辣鸡腿(博士，对不起)直接怼进饥饿的乞丐嘴里!!

Stark五雷轰顶、僵在当场，胃也不痛了，彷彿有五十副餐盘跟叉子在脑海敲撃欢乐大合唱，吵得他神智不清...

 

理智弃职潜逃，剩下无底洞般的食欲支配着感官神经，驱使他无比自然地张口，紧紧含住了Banner的中指。

 

*                      *                     *

Stark的口腔自有意识含进了一根手指，剎那间二人都震惊得失去言语。

 

他知道自己该立即松口道歉，别让事情迈向不可挽回的地步，但是他舍不得，他都饿得前胸贴后背了。

  
前半生品尝的珍馐百味此刻犹如糟糠，更别提这周被不是人类能吃的松饼折腾得皮黄骨瘦，如今那根修长漂亮、完美无瑕的手指，萦回着柚子微甜酸涩的清香，就躺在舌面上，让他胃酸泉涌，激动得把胃几乎溶化掉!

 

他俩僵持在这别扭的姿势两秒，博士缓慢膝行向后，轻声喃喃「Hey,冷静点...」

 

而导火线绝对是他意图抽回手指的动作，就似咬到嘴边的猎物快要溜走，让饥肠辘辘的Stark无名火起，失却理智低狺一声，猛力握住Bruce的手腕，心急火獠地「吃」起来......

 

*                      *                     *

  

Stark甚至不知该怎么「品尝」得来不易的「美食」，但是仍谨守绝不能伤害Bruce的原则，有意识地避免牙齿嗑上皮肉，只伸出舌尖缓慢舐舔着指头，萦绕圆润干净的指甲盖，细意感受与柔软指肉截然不同的坚硬，仿佛寸寸都透出清香...

 

他的呼吸变得粗重，唇间喷洒的湿气一点点沾染博士冰凉的指掌，渗进细致的肌肤纹理，馥郁味儿被烘热之后益发甜腻。

 

「呼...」骨节间性感的弧度令他的心快要满出来，舌头钻进敏感的指缝时，博士急促的抽气声在耳边响起，手指随着呼吸紧缩了一下，被他用蛮力抓得更近。

 

他不知道博士为什么不反抗或者翻脸走人，但当嘴中塞满甜蜜的「蛋糕」时，谁还有空想这个?

 

他低下头，像贪吃棒棒糖的孩子，用此生最虔诚的态度将整根中指含进口腔，即使僵直的指头已经捅到喉核，引起喉咙的收缩反应，但他毫不介意，强烈的吸吮动作助他将梦寐以求的美味吞得更深。

 

涎液下滑，半透明的丝线淌至手腕处...

 

他吸得那般用力连脸颊也陷了下去，脑中肖想着下一步如何攻克覆着薄茧的虎口，眼神不觉变得炙热，就连 ** **下腹**** 也开始酸闷地发热...为了更敏锐地享受佳肴，身体感官自然放大，就如嗑了药般目眩神迷...

 

听觉随之变得灵敏，耳朵无法忽略不远处奇怪的「蓬蓬」声——那种烦扰的声音太熟悉了，象是Thor跟Vision 的披风被吹响的声音......不只是像、简直一模一样...

 

****什么!!!?** **

 

「吓!?」

旖旎气氛烟消云散，Stark被雷砍中似的激震一下，以会扭伤脖子的速度抬头， ** **竟看到Vision就站在门外，**** 捧着承载松饼的餐盘，木无表情地看着他们!!

 

「你、你你怎么像只鬼，进来了又不出声? 你哑了吗!?」

一向口齿伶利的他吓得语无伦次，厉声质问。  
被当场逮到「偷食」，心脏狂跳，从头到脚尖火烫通红。

 

「我是来送早餐的，但是看到博士已承担了『喂食』的任务，所以待命在旁，等侯进一步指示。」Vision一脸理所当然。

 

「咳...」  
Stark正在经历史上最尴尬时刻，不敢看向博士和他湿答答的手。

 

「你还需要松饼吗?」Vision问道。

 

「不要!!...我已经 ** **吃饱了!」****

智商集体潜逃，他不假思索地冲口而出。

 

 

「.............呃...」

****

 

在听到博士深呼吸平复情绪时，Stark人生第一次丢脸得想躲进床底，从此不问世事。

*                      *                    *

此事过后，Tony正式向Bruce道了歉，并吩咐Jarvis定时告知Bruce的位置，让他俩隔开至少二百米的距离，即使逼不得已共处一室，也必然离得远远的，严禁所有肢体接触，非常自律。

 

食欲是会反噬的，初尝了Cake的滋味，就如落下一滴颜料染红了整个水缸，贪婪的欲望变得一发不可收拾。  
如今他离远瞄到博士的身影也会涎液泛滥，踰矩的念想令他终日惶然不安。

 

所以，即使无比胸闷，吃什么吐什么，他仍定时换药片与每天三餐狂啃松饼，免得自己不慎「兽」性大发。

 

但是博士担忧的方向跟他不一样，更劝喻他停止进药，因为功效甚微、得不偿失，听Nat说他「已经虚弱得连走路都气喘嘘嘘，像个百岁老人」，甚至骂他「前所未有地愚蠢」，但都没有削弱自己的决心——只要Cap他们一天没找到那个吃人魔、破解魔咒，他都不想让博士置身危险之中。

 

「我们需要更多数据，Tony，我现在上来见你。」博士在屏幕中忧心忡忡。

 

「不、不可能。」Tony躺在床上，毫不让步，「你要什么检验样本我都能给你，不必亲自见面。」

 

「那些『正常』状态下的数据没有用，你知道我需要的是.....」

 

「我睏了，想睡一下，之后再聊。」

他打断了博士的话，关掉通话屏，把脸埋进枕头。

 

——没错，Hulk皮粗肉厚，必要时会跳出来保护Bruce，但他不能接受自己像只狂暴野兽般双眼通红、龇牙咧嘴地「袭击」博士，甚至在博士痛下决心变身揍昏自己前，就已忍不住撕下他一块肉。

 

Tony愈来愈饿，意志亦如纸般薄弱，一戳就破。

他见识过饥饿到绝望、抛却了人类尊严的Fork能残忍到什么地步，他没信心自己接触到活生生的Cake时还坚持得住。

 

而且他没有跟大伙坦白的是，Fork除了对Cake萌生食欲之外，同样会产生强烈的 ** **性欲。**** 每次看到博士，即使隔着屏幕、无法闻到任何香气，他的老二都会起立致敬，令他深陷困扰恼羞，恨不得把「食色性也」的本能从身体抽走，当一个没有灵魂的空壳。

 

他将手覆上裤档，想着前突后翘的美女，草草摩擦了几下，却完全无滋无味，原本精神抖擞老二很快就软了下去......

 

「我完了...」

 

真棒，我不只营养不良得像个骷髅，还快要性无能了。

 

*                      *                    *

令事态变得更糟的是巫师又一次袭击Stark Tower，不断叫嚣着要把他打趴，令原本暴燥得快要疯掉的Stark怒火冲天，力排众议穿上盔甲迎战，却被几个有目的性的光波重重撃中腹部，引发干扁的肠胃剧烈痛楚，疼得他直接吐出黄水、眼前发黑。  
幸好在他又一次被困在进虚拟空间前，Hulk扑了过来将他扔回大厦，才没有让敌人得逞。  
但他躺在客厅上勉强清醒了几秒，便伴随着呕吐物昏了过去。

 

这次又被打乱了阵脚，让巫师溜走，Stark跌入了自暴自弃的低谷。

 

他疲惫不堪，不再吃任何东西，就连松饼也不吃了，即使对Cake仍有食欲，身体条件也不容许他爬行二百米去「吃」博士，所以Bruce前所未有地安全。

 

他不能自抑地厌食，看到食物便条件反射地胃部翻滚、口腔苦涩，也曾经尝试含着几片苹果，却因为不想花气力咀嚼而放弃，无论团队软硬兼施、劝喻他多少次也没用。

 

Tony将工作全搬到床上处理，足不出户，维生指数降得太低时便注射营养液来顶替，把日子撑下去。

 

「叮!」

 

提示音响起，屏幕右下方传来博士的信息：『哈囉，还活着吗? :)』

 

......哇靠，很不像博士的活泼开场白，他早几天气得快要敲碎屏幕、冷言冷语地批他独断独行时可没这样亲切，Stark考虑了几秒才决定回覆:  
  
『怎么了?』

 

『你有兴趣吃点超好吃的东西吗？哈哈!』

 

Stark开始怀疑他正在强抑怒火、咬牙切齿地敲键盘，甚至是肥啾替他敲的字。

 

 ~~『什么东西?是你吗?』~~ 他飞快地敲了这七个字，觉得不妥又删了，重新输入:  
  
『我看全世界的美食都像石头。』

 

『这次不同，只要你愿意打开睡房的锁就會知道 :D』

 

好了，博士，你现在加任何开心的符号都会造成驚慄的反效果。

 

『如果不开你会变Hulk砸门吗?』

 

......传送完那刻他就后悔了，他不应该将自己的不幸化为怒火发泄在无辜的伙伴身上，他们急切地关心他的健康，而他对此无能为力。

 

那边完全沉默下来了，等了一分钟、三分钟，以至五分钟都没有「输入中....」的标示。

 

Tony深深叹气，想象到博士无奈的心情，终于妥协，「Jarvis，打开门锁。」  
  
「好的，Sir。」

 

『开了。』  
  
*                      *                    *

「速递来了!」  
不到三秒，Pietro如旋风一样飞奔进来，用快得看不清的速度移走了床上的文件杂物，架起一张食物台，放下餐盘。

 

「来吧~快享用全纽约身价最高的Jerry名厨为你精心炮制的五式套餐，豪华又健康，包保你回味无穷，吃完还要Encore！」

Pietro极速布置餐具，语调高昂。

 

「嘿，我不吃，吃了也会全部吐出来。」

Tony托着头，兴趣缺缺。

 

他以往大宴亲朋时总爱将餐单直接扔给Jerry的团队设计跟烹调，夸赞这位大师出生时肯定含着「煮什么Tony Stark都爱吃」的名牌，可惜现在即便全世界最厉害的名厨现身，也没法满足他的胃口了。

 

金光灿灿的圆拱形餐盘盖被掀开，据说很奢华的五个菜式分别是:飘浮着几片鸡肉的清汤、酸甜汁浇蔬菜、麦包、果冻及一杯清水。

 

「...........如果这是Jerry煮的，我要向米芝莲投诉他们的评分机制。

Dude, 这五道只是普通得不能再普通的病人餐，把清水也硬要算入其中一个菜式的话。」  
Tony眨眨眼睛，连餐具也懒得拿起。

 

「这种时候还想吃炭烧牛排吗?敢顶着这弥留的样子说你没病？」Pietro说。

 

哭笑不得的Tony多瞄几眼才发现了这些菜式的「不凡」之处。

..........喂，这些咬痕是什么鬼?

 

「不只给我病人餐，而且还是 ** **剩菜残羹****?你们开完派对打包的吗!?」

 

仔细观察，热荤虽然难以辨认，但是麦包明显被咬走了一口、果冻被勺走了一小匙，甚至连杯缘都有个若隐若现的透明唇印，这算是什么意思!?

 

对此，Pietro只是耸耸肩。

 

等等......空气粒子正悄悄出现变化，他倦怠的嗅觉逐渐甦醒过来，闻出了久违的熟悉味儿——清甜的柚子香正从食物的「缺口」瀰漫到整个房间——

 

****原来博士想出了权宜之计：为了激发他的食欲，把五道菜各吃了一口。** **

 

Tony胸口发烫，复杂酸涩的心情难以形容，有感动也有不可思议，想起了他们这个月惟一一次电话对话——  
  
『绝食也没关系，绝境病毒会帮我复原。』

 

『Tony，你不确定它在整个内脏系统崩溃时来得及修补。』

 

『那我正好亲身实验。』

 

『你不是机械人，没法承担失败后果。』

 

『说起上来，你对 ** **人体科学实验**** 好像很有经验，有什么宝贵的意见吗? 博士。』

他肯定这句完全刺中Bruce的痛点。

 

『我是对你的态度有意见。』

 

『那就别管我，谢谢。挂了。』——

 

呜，他就知道心软的Bruce绝对不会置他不顾，一定会想方设法纾缓他的难受...

 

如今，面对着满桌彷如踱上闪辉的美食，他的瞳孔扩张，喉咙自主吞咽，牙齿互嗑作响，掌心冒汗颤抖....就像上瘾者看到毒品一样...

 

然而，内心深处却警诫他必须控制住叫嚣的食欲！  
只要尝到甜头，Fork的天性一定会食髓知味，将理智拖进崩坍深渊，就像亲手推倒辛辛苦苦竖起的骨牌，后患无穷.......

 

「收......走它。」

他经历一轮思想争斗，从齿缝艰难的挤出这句，微弱得像小鸟鸣叫。

 

「真的不吃吗?那我收走啦!」

Pietro看他满头大汗、双手用尽全力紧捏一起，试探性地握住餐盘一端，拉远了一厘米。。。。。。

 

「现在后悔还不太迟喔。」

 

两厘米、三厘米。。。

 

「你的肚子响得隔壁大厦都听得见。」

 

六厘米。。。

 

「天呀你脸色超差我要叫救护车吗...」

 

十厘米......

餐盘快要被拉离桌面，Pietro正准备伸出双手捧住...忽然！!

****

****「呯！」** **

 

「哇靠！！」Pietro抑制不住惊叫出声。

被子下迅雷不及掩耳地伸出一只骨瘦嶙峋的爪子紧扣着盘边，发出「呯！」一声巨响，食物全弹跳起来再跌回原位，金属盘底撃被狂颤的手指钉出几个洞，甚至蔓延出深刻的裂缝!

 

这非人类的蛮力吓得Pietro极速逃到房間角落。

看着Tony眼白满布红丝，双手紧握玻璃杯，仰头咕噜咕噜大口喝水，就像被遗弃沙漠十数天的濒死者，他瑟瑟发抖，「Oh...Damn.」

 

博士，你让我送餐时没说铁罐已经变了《Split》的The Beast*呀，呜呜。

 

此时他还不知道——更惨绝人寰的是，十分钟后他还得去爭奪被「The Beast」舐干净、快被吞下去的碗碟。

*                      *                    *

Stark真不敢相信。

他短短两星期内就由 ** **厌食者变成了性上瘾者**** 。

 

他现在对Banner拜托不同队友送过来的餐点毫无抵抗之力。

吃过第一次便已跨越了界线，没有后悔余地，从此欲罢不能。他纠结了几天便解开了心结，既然恨错难返，不必死命跟自己过不去。

 

每天被喂得饱足，Tony对饥饿的控制力现时难以评测，但好处却是显而易见的：他恢复了健康，脸色精神不少，还趁着窝在顶楼的闲暇练回了之前松弛的肌肉。

 

「饱暖思淫欲」这句话真是旷古烁今的名句。

胃口暂时腻足，下半身的欲望忙不迭抬头，害他每次用餐或者与博士视像通话后，都要急忙解决生理需要。

 

频繁的发情次数让他深感烦躁，曾经试过置之不理，去洗个冷水澡、看本好书转移注意力，但只要联想到Bruce相关的信息一秒(那可太多了:卷发、咖啡色眼晴、聪明绝顶，甚至是 ** **科学)**** 都会让他功亏一篑，生猛的欲望如洪水野兽，避无可避，让他只能「降」双手投降；也试过狠心粗鲁地对待老二，希望抽离快感，结果不尽人意，怎么说...Fork这变态的物种，真是天生喜爱粗野跟暴力呢。

 

凌晨两点半，他又因为梦到博士而醒了过来，处理完炽热的下半身，沮丧地摊在一堆枕头上，异常疲惫却又没法睡下。

 

「好想念Bruce....」

算起上来，他已经整整三个月没有见过Bruce真人了。

 

他想念他刚睡醒乱翘的发丝，利落的眉目，斜下来的肩膀，快速敲打键盘的手指，每次听到自己损人时不认同又没好气的微笑，还有他俩讨论复杂的科学话题时，如果凑得足够近，还能看到博士眸底跳跃而出的小星星，超级迷人。

 

虽然现在隔着屏幕还是能见到Bruce，但近来星星都黯淡了，取而代之的是微皱的眉头，那揪着他的心。

Bruce总是说「星爵已经满宇宙找那个吃人魔了，暂时未有线索。」

比起担心自己，其实他更在意博士焦急无奈的心情。

 

他已分不清这种渴望源于Fork的食欲、淫欲? 还基于Tony Stark 对Bruce Banner这个人的思念，唉。

 

「Sir，需要我联系Banner博士吗?」Jarvis的声音打断了他的思考。

 

「嗯?不用了，这时候他应该睡了。」

 

在床上翻来覆去几分钟，Tony忽尔灵光一闪！

对了，说起上瘾，他还有另一个麻醉自己的方法不是吗?

*                      *                    *

他绝对绝对会后悔的

——但那也是酒醒后的事了，哈哈。

 

Stark坐在地毯上灌着第三杯威士忌，头昏脑胀，脸色驼红。

虽然没法喝出酒的芳醇，像灌清水一般，但至少酒精对中枢神经起了作用，令他脑袋迟钝，兴奋得咯咯直笑。

 

很快又喝完了一瓶，Tony扔开酒瓶，摇摇晃晃地站起来，向电梯走去。

酒柜太远了，他记得楼下实验室的抽屉锁着一支珍藏，当时花了不少功夫从法国运回来，正想开瓶卻不巧被博士逮住，说他酗酒太凶，才临时装乖扔进桌子。

 

他决定了，就是现在，他要喝到那贵到飞天的小宝贝。

*                         *                 *

原想速去速回的Stark，喝得比平常多太多，已经醉得去实验室的路都走错了几遍，要靠Jarvis提醒才没有以头撞墙。

 

「等等，我要去的是四号...不是一号...」Stark在一号房门前喃喃自语，迅速转身走向反方向。

 

「Sir! 容我提醒您...」Jarvis的声音突然变得焦急。

 

「好了、好了，静音。

我到门口了，不需要你了...」  
Stark将滚烫的脸贴上冰凉的玻璃门，舒服得轻叹气。

 

跌跌撞撞地走进只留幾盏射灯的昏暗房间，他的眼神像盖上一层雾般迷蒙，脑后方不断发麻，差点被地上的纸箱绊倒，终于到达了自己实验桌前，茫然地掏找口袋里的锁匙，完全忘了抽屉用的是密码锁......

 

「Sir！您离Bann...」

 

「我说了静音!...快找到了....」Stark乱抓自己头发，口齿不清地吩咐。

 

忽尔，空气中传来一缕清晰的香味，就如利箭直插肠胃，攫夺了所有知觉。

 

他极速抬头，像被點燃的燭芯般热血沸腾，瞳孔迸射诡异的光亮。

 

*                         *                 *

此时，正在四号实验室附属浴室淋浴的Banner收到了Jarvis的警告。

 

「Banner博士，根据Sir的吩咐，当他离您只有一百米距离时，必须立即提醒您，请您确保自己的安全。」

 

「他在哪?」把湿透的发丝全往后拨，Bruce惊讶问道。

 

「在四十米外并急速趋近中!」

 

「......Jarvis，照我说的做。」

 

 

他刚交代完，门便被破開了!

夹杂着急重得不寻常的喘息，身后猛然袭来一个熟悉的身影!

 

「Stark...」

博士话音未落，后脑的头发便被大手紧揪，拎着脑袋砸向磁砖!

 

****——** ** ****「轰!」** **

钝痛感及晕眩感同时传来，额头立即破了一道割口，下淌的血慢慢染红了半边脸...

 

「嘶...」

 

毫不留情的五指深陷右肩的皮肉，痛得仿佛脱了骹，Bruce迫不得已半跪下来，尽量侧身避开他的钳制...天，Tony比他想象中更有蠻力跟狠劲...

 

Stark浑身被水淋湿，伸出一只长腿插进自己的双脚之间，半个人都覆在身上。

下巴被蛮力握紧、往上狠抬，脸颊蓦地感受到不同于花洒的湿润跟热意......

 

他正在舐食自己的血。

 

 

 

*《Split》（大陸譯《分裂》）是一部於2016年上映的美國心理驚悚恐怖電影，由奈·沙馬蘭執導和編劇，講述擁有多重人格的神祕男性因故而綁架了三名少女，而使少女們經歷了一連串的驚悚際遇。  
野獸（The Beast）是主角其中一個人格，似非人類，擁有強壯體格跟雄武有力，認為世上某些人沒有活著的價值。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對不起，我不是卡肉!  
> 而是沒有時間啊啊嗚.....  
> 會盡快這幾天更肉的!(握拳)


	3. (三)

血色随着滚烫的水流，犹如泼了红墨的丝绸，在池盆隔上卷成小漩涡。

 

「嘶...」

 

Stark脸色绯驼，眼神迷蒙不已，带着狎玩意味的指头覆在淡色的厚唇上，柔软的唇肉在轻巧粘腻的抚触中沾上了水光，犹如甘露，比上佳的威士忌更醇。他吮吸果冻般的唇，下意识伸出舌尖舔了舔、末了狠咬一口，咬出了血珠。

 

从喉咙中哼出痛楚，Banner不时颤动的眼睑重重垂下，瞳孔被自己的血厚重地覆盖住，只剩下不够两成的视觉染了色。Stark犹如被另一人格挟持，变得横蛮无理，更用随身佩戴的磁力手环将他双手扣在墙上，令挣扎变得徒劳。

 

Stark的舌头轻轻扫过温热的口腔内壁，溢出的水液甜得喉咙紧缩──即使这样摆弄男人也没能反抗，温顺的唇舌更是摆出了驯服的姿态被肆意入侵，令他更加放心──不枉刚才发狠抓着这只「食物」撞向磁砖三次，撞得他头昏眼花、血流如瀑，已失去了逃跑的气力。

　　

侧头看了看，Cake的长睫如华盖，意识迷茫的无辜模样，Stark扬起邪笑，上一顿的食物还没消化完还不饿，现在情欲的渴求占了上风，必须先行照料。被捕者麦色的胸膛在白光灯下裸呈着，被热水烫得泛红，暗褐色的乳尖十分小巧，微微鼓胀的胸肌与毛发昭示着漂亮线条，让他心中发热。

 

狡猾的指头在胸膛按揉数下，轻缓拂过浅褐色的乳晕，乳粒的细缝也被有意无意地刮搔，在激起战栗后便不再着意玩弄，只依依不舍地揉捏几下，继而转到了腰腹，每一寸腹部线条都被仔细描摹，他耐心地边咬边留下蜿蜒的水痕。

 

嘴下的肉质因为紧绷而僵硬，彷彿在与唇齿抗衡，但被狠狠嵌入齿尖受到疼痛的教训之后，便变得乖巧柔韧、甜而不腻。他没数算在猎物的身上留下了多少咬痕，也不着急，对笼中之鸟反而起了逗弄的心思。他意犹未尽地舔走唇边的水渍，将目光锁定在将待吃食的下半身。

 

温热的肌肤触感似乎带了电，自带无限引力，他敛了敛眸，伸出手紧捏大腿肌内侧，粗鲁地梳理着滴答浸满水的阴毛，随着目的性极强的撸搓手势，渐渐勾勒出男人蛰伏着的性器形状──沈甸甸的肉棒被不厌其烦地挑逗，慢慢发热发胀。

　　

「别...Stark!」Cake非常惊愕，被他烦躁地握着下颚拧向花洒，灌了满口鼻腔的水后，瞬即咳得撕心裂肺，暂时不会发出嘈杂的声音。

 

这只Cake真是太合胃口了，心中赞叹着，掌心开始绕着龟头的形状打圈，黏稠的触感在手中蔓延。即使多么不愿，那欲望的碉堡还是服从生理反应，从平地崛起、壮大，眼中载满深浓欲望的Stark发出了满足的叹息。

　　

在如同实质般带着淫邪之意的视线之下，暗红色羞涩的铃口被拉拽着探出头来，渗了丁点前列腺液，濡湿而服帖的毛发被指尖上下左右地勾画，在小腹上摆弄成奇异的图腾，而高热贪婪的目光几可点燃那黑色的草丛。

　　

真好，这样完美的食物正纤毫毕露地展览着私处，表情倔强不甘又无可奈可，最是勾人。那麽美味的身体就该被肆意欣赏、吞吃怠尽，连骨头也不剩，才不枉上帝的造物。

　　

醉醺醺的微笑带上了越发恣肆的弧度，他在微凉的眼睑处落下怜惜的亲吻，继而托着脖颈，长舌沿着富有棱角的颊线游移，每个毛孔都被唾液所浸染，静谧中的温存带着急躁的掠夺，当喉结被轻咬时，男人溢出了低吟，令他的心悸动不已。

　　

他将沾上了春水的手指含进嘴中吸吮，即使腥躁，也是鲜活的生命躁动的气息。柚子的酸涩混和奶香，在空气中发酵成烈性的催药，让他急不及待渴望更加密合的接触，终是忍不住半蹲下来，舔舐起勃发的老二，没有任何技巧，原始的欲求促使舌头轻拢慢挑，似是要激发男人每个细胞的情欲、扩张全身的血脉般不遗余力。

　　

「你不知道自己在做什么!!...Shit!」

食物忽然叫喊喝止，但他恍罔闻，全副心神专注在味蕾的感受上。

 

阳物的味道带着咸涩，绽放在舌面的厚重肉感让他恨不得将肉肠直接嚼碎，一点点吞进肚子里。Cake下腹的热度无法忽视，汹涌流出汁液，就像被摇晃过的气泡果汁，美味直冲喉咙，甚至来不及吞咽，从他的唇边淌出来濡湿了私处。过于猛烈的挣动令含吮变得困难，束缚着肿胀肉棒的口腔被磨得生疼，却更带来自虐般的快感，令他硬得快爆炸。

　　

Stark陶醉地眯眼，蹂躏侵犯着前方，一手随意地沿着腰线下滑，潜入了男人的后股慢慢摸索。

──就这样把这具淫荡的肉体掌控住吧，让他在指尖起舞，绽放最勾人的春情──只给自己一个人欣赏，莫名地，这种独占欲取悦了他满是淫欲的脑子。

　　

Stark的眼睛明亮得骇人，屡屡抽出咸涩的龟头又再含在嘴里，单手玩弄两颗沉甸甸的睪丸，不时握住旋转，为了榨出更多精水，细细体味肉欲之美。 　

 

「Stark!你绝对会后悔的!快住手...」

 

被玩弄着私处的Cake虚伪之至，一边无法忍耐秘处的快感，一边又嘴硬反抗。他恶质地将濡湿的指尖插入男人的嘴里搅弄，让他除了诡异的咕叽之声，便再也发不出一点声音。  
  
Cake的身体敏感得不可思议，喘息渐次盖过了水声，鼓胀的下体己被快感冲刷到临界点，海绵体胀满，准备爆发的火山口隆起得越来越厉害，鼓成了小山丘...

 

紧致而高热的股缝亦被随意划拨着，偶尔戳刺数下，臀肉则被狠狠揉弄着，夹紧的股间却无法抵抗恶意的玩弄，如同最软的糯米包着甜蜜的馅，只等食客肆意品尝。

 

「呼...」羞耻与兴奋交织，男人的芬芳变得潮热而又淫靡，柔嫩的蕈头被蛊惑，在滑腻的口腔中一点点被挑开，露出羞涩的嫩孔，一颤一颤地吐露着白液，散发馥郁的麝香之气，他能够实际上从味觉中尝出蓄势待发的高潮...

 

果不其然，Cake仰高了头，喉核隐忍地上下耸动，小腹的肌肤绷得几乎透出了骨架的线条，就连大腿也抑制不住地抖震...

「...啊...」

 

男人怒吼一声，拳头紧握，手上冒出青筋，磁力手环立即崩出了裂痕!

胯部自然向前拱起，炽热凶猛的性器开封的香槟，抽搐着喷出一股又一股浊白的精液，全被一滴不漏地卷吃入腹，新鲜腥甜...

 

「你真是美味啊...」

 

Cake现在的目光已不复清澈与锐利，载满了情欲的迷蒙。Stark缓缓伏下头舔食灼白的液体，品味渗着体温及汗水、略带涩的味道，一如青涩的禁果，像吗啡般诱人，令他的涎液泛滥...

 

奇异的脉动汇成一股热流向下腹汇聚，穿刺的欲望煎熬着理智，Stark想挖掘男人更多的面貌──即使自己已然疯魔也毫不在意，这样想着，他粗鲁地掰开一边臀肉，狠狠地插进长指...

 

男人立竿见影地浑身一震，声线微小却清晰，「Jarvis?...」

 

几乎搭着他的话尾，浴室内传出Jarvis略带焦急的声音「已经完成了，博士。」

 

瞬雷不及掩耳，原本颓唐懦弱的猎物抬起头颅，焕然一新，眼白已呈现出瘆人的绿色，狠厉地把他震慑在原地!

 

还没完全反应过来，磁力手环已被握得粉碎，泛绿的指掌破风袭来，Stark灵敏地侧身闪躲仍被撃中了右肩，剧痛警告着骨头已经断了几根...

「...!?」

 

从猎物变成猎人的转换只用了短短几秒，Banner踏步而来，肌肉彷彿壮健膨胀了一倍有多，将Stark困在墙角，在他咬牙咧齿地反撃之际，看准时机出手，捶了腹部一拳，再以手刀猛力撃打在后颈，把他敲晕了...

 

Banner肌肤上的异色缓缓褪潮，他扶着浴屏，看着蜷缩在地上晕得一脸无辜的Stark，再看向镜像中伤痕累累、惨不忍睹的自己，发出无奈的叹息。

 

「天哪...」

*                      *                      *  


Stark伴随着全身疼痛，翌早在床上醒过来。

当记忆涌进大脑，配合Jarvis的帮忙搞清了来龙去脉之后，真宁愿自己长睡不醒。

Banner不说，Stark也猜到，博士昨晚不是完全失去了反抗能力，而是拖延时间让 Jarvis收集他Fork化的身体数据，却不料他除了食欲之外还有情欲，迫不得已下被他这野兽虐打还猥亵了，幸好在关键时刻把自己打昏了才脱出虎口。  
  


他把脸埋在掌间逃避现实一世纪，才勉强举起双手开启空中屏幕。  
他全身骨折了两处，绑满固定绷带跟夹板，腹部一片瘀青，令每个动作变得艰难而痛楚，但那绝对是罪有应得。

 

打开了Banner的聊天界面，呆滞良久却敲不出一个字。

 

「...呃，博士在做什么?他疗伤了吗?」

Stark轻呼几口气，几乎啃破嘴唇才有勇气问出来。

 

「是的，博士昨晚替您疗伤后，已紧急处理了伤势。他正在实验室中配制药方。」

 

「Oh...Fuck me...」  
Stark抓起枕头妄想将自己闷死。

 

内心疯狂大吼：我昨晚喝醉了把博士砸得头破血流灌了满肺的水把他锁在墙上全身咬了一遍强行口交还意图进一步侵犯他啊啊啊但是Bruce控制住场面后还是先替我包扎了我这变态的混蛋啊啊啊啊啊啊为什么不直接被打死了算了啊啊啊我活在世上除了累人累己还有什么用...

 

「不行...得打起精神道歉!」

他甩开枕头对自己精神喊话，狠狠地搧了左右脸两巴，把畏罪感掴走，一鼓作气把双手按在屏幕的键盘上。

 

『对不起，真的非常对不起，昨晚发生的一切归咎于我。你现在还好吗?』

 

按完发送之后，他一大半心头肉都悬在无形的刀刃上方，稍有差池便会支离破碎，想到博士有多痛苦他连呼吸都会变得难受。

 

他肯定自己的通话频道的重要性够高，会在最接近博士但又不防碍他工作的地方弹出来，而Bruce对身边的动静特别灵敏，总是第一时间发现空中的通话信息，尽快回覆。

 

但他惴惴不安地等了半小时也没收到任何回应。

 

「J，博士看到我的信息了吗?」

 

「根据博士的视线判断该看到了，但他拨开屏幕继续工作。」

 

完了，这次真的完了。

Bruce不原谅他无可口非，但他的人生从此陷入谷底无法复原了，Tony Stark活了大半辈子从没那么在意一个人。

 

『对不起，你需要看医生吗?我让Dr.Shaw下午过来帮你看看好吗?』

 

这一句也石沉大海。

Stark坐立难安，忘了自己大半天没吃过东西，等到胃酸跟伤口一起发难，痛得满头大汗才干啃了两颗止痛药。

 

其实他只要打「如果你不原谅我，我会伤心到死掉，到时地球就失去了一位重要的守护者，全世界的生死存亡现在系在你身上了，所以请酌情考虑」就结了，但他这条小命也即将在Hulk的掌下结了。

 

『对不起，希望你别太生气，气到了自己不值得。我不知道怎样才能弥补对你的伤害，但我会用一辈子证明真心的歉意。』

 

「这是什么求婚誓言吗!?我在搞什么!」

  
Stark的手拍上额头，删走了一大半，再重新敲字。

 

『对不起，希望你别太生气，请你相信我有多么愧疚。除了暂时不能亲身向你道歉，无论你需要什么请跟我说。我会等到你愿意回覆我为止，现在就不烦你了。』

 

发送之后，Stark犹如沙中驼鸟把头埋在被子下，让Jarvis不要打扰，意图睡一个小时再起来。

 

结果因为伤势难熬，睁着眼躺了半个小时便挣动起来看看博士有否回应。如此反覆到了晚上，中途只吃过一点面包，也曾想再向Banner传讯，但已经说了会静待回应便没好意思再骚扰，望着空荡荡的对话框只觉度秒如年。

 

等到深宵，在他迷迷糊糊快要半睡过去之际，眼前忽然弹出Banner的回覆，让他激灵弹坐起来，骨头痛得撕心裂肺...「嘶...」

 

『伤势无碍，不用劳烦Dr.Shaw.』

 

『对不起，很对不起...我喝醉了神智不清醒犯了大错，我知道那不是借口，但希望你能消点气...或许你需要点什么吗?』  
Stark脑袋混沌一片，只能着急地重覆道歉，平日的花言巧语完全派不上用场。

 

对方的边框一直显示「输入中」，让他的心跳急遽跃升，比下场应敌还要紧张。

 

『我什么都不需要，不需要道歉。』

 

Stark的心重重地沉降下去，跌进大海、撞中海床捞也捞不回来。

 

**『我只需要你好过来。』**

 

 

「.....................」  
Stark恍如历劫重生，鼻头酸涩得一塌糊涂，喉咙干干的，情不自禁伸出手触碰屏幕，彷彿能隔空摸到博士倔强却从容的脸，把他外冷内热的心捧在手中亲吻。

 

「J，把我的求婚词拿出来，我现在就要求婚了...」  
他的心现在重新飞上了云端，笑得露了齿，与J开玩笑。

 

「Sir，你并没有向博士的求婚词纪录在数据库，需要现在拟定一份吗?」  
Jarvis从善如流，惹来Stark哈哈大笑。

 

他万想不到接下来还有天大的惊喜要降临。

 

 

『还有，多谢昨晚的数据，我这几天便能造好药了。』

 

*                      *                      *

这是Stark睡得最安稳的一晚，想到自己很快便能回复正常，重新站到博士身边，向他嘘寒问暖、并肩作战，甚至真正展开追求，便兴奋得压不下嘴角。

 

然而，当他睡饱了揉着眼睛醒来时，房间仍然漆黑一片。

 

「J ?现在几点?帮我开灯。」

 

Jarvis完全没有回答。

 

「Jarvis?」

Stark心知不妥，警剔地睁眼，在阴凉的环境中只能勉强看到几丝光线，与眼前晃动的五指。

 

「有人吗!!!!!!?」

 

他用尽全力嘶吼，但声音很快融入黑暗中，无法传到外头。  
心中约莫猜到发生了什么事，Stark谨慎地大张手臂，尽量伸直双腿，指尖跟脚头没延伸多远便碰到了无形又坚固的墙壁。

 

Stark绝望地闭上眼睛。

他又被困在了巫师的虚拟黑盒子中，狭窄的空间内无法感觉时间流逝，会活生生把人迫疯。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年也更文，明天要上班了哭  
> 下章完結篇有肉肉~


	4. (四)

(四)

 

Banner拉开浴屏，将湿透的发丝耙后，在雾气氤氲的镜子前摩擦光滑的下巴与鬓角。今早把须根都刮干净了总感觉有点干涩。

他不着一缕地步进走廊。充满科技感、洁白得刺眼的步道冷得像冰砖，激起浑身鸡皮疙瘩，身上的水珠滴落无数湿漉漉的脚印。

 

来到挚友的房间，大床中央偏不倚的搁着一个等身大的盒子，能吞噬旁边所有光线，其上汹涌着黑色的波浪，就像用水铸成的棺材，无坚不摧。

 

他平静地拉过空中屏幕，指尖拨弄几下，瞳中映出来的繁复数字历经数天仍没有回升的趋势，甚至下降得更快了。

 

此时，通讯系统传来队长焦急的声音「绑回来的Fork认了他收买巫师来报复Tony，也供出了巫师藏匿的星球，你继续留在大厦监察Tony的状况，等我们回来，别做任何不理智的事，Banner，你听到吗?」

 

彷彿还听到Clint在碎碎唸「想不到有天还得劝博士理智一点...」

 

博士抿起唇，没有回应，眼神变得更坚毅。

 

他站上了一张与床铺齐高的椅子，将预先准备好的清水照头浇下，好让肌肤表面凝聚更多水份...

 

「Banner，收到请回覆?......」

 

 

**「噗通!」**

下一秒，Banner纵身一跃，跳进了黑盒子中，就似高台跳水般完美融入深海，脚尖甚至没有溅起一点浪花......房间瞬即回归死寂般的宁静。

 

「队长，Dr.Banner让我转告: 我对你们有信心，只是想陪着Tony一起等你们回来，不用担心。」Jarvis将信息传回飞船。

 

全船人震惊了半晌，队长单手撃打在船壁，罕有地爆出一句脏话，「Nat，再开快点!」

 

「On it,」Nat早已将速度推至极限。

  
*                         *                  *

Tony疲累得似睡了一个世纪，但又像从没有闭过眼睛。

 

被困在盒子的第三天他已失去了时间观念，连着把一开始的焦虑、不安、愤怒的情绪也消磨怠尽，所有感官逐渐被无尽的黑暗跟寂静吞噬，就像一条濒死的深海鱼。他依稀有蒙糊的记忆，这里的时间比现实漫长三倍，还是四倍?

 

他冷毙了，瘦得皮包骨，胃部萎缩得像豆子，应该已经穿孔了吧。他蜷缩得像虾米，保留微小的温暖，数算所剩不多的呼吸。

 

他很累很累，平常的Tony Stark不会放弃哪怕一丝自救的机会，但是在这国度他只能勉强维持生存而已，但应该也很快做不到了.....

 

忽然间，他听到背后有一声彷彿墙壁被破开的巨响「噗喇!」

 

「!! 」难道是那群混蛋终于想起来救我了!?

 

他忙不迭转过疼痛的身躯，微弱的视线只见博士陡然出现，左右张望，迅速探视新环境，很快就爬过来把自己扶起来「Tony,你怎样?」

 

再次触碰到活生生的炽热肌肤，Tony几乎忍不下眼眶的湿润，内心情感翻波，用远超平常的力度紧抓住博士的手腕，整个人不受控制地软在他怀中，嘴唇一掀便撕裂出血，「不太好，希望你有随身携带吃剩的面包...不管怎样，先出去再说...」

 

「咳咳，那个杀千刀的巫师，你们怎么处置?我发誓...我真的得...」

 

「贵公子抓到了，队长正追捕巫师。」博士打断了他回光返照般神经兮兮的呢喃，直接说出重心，「我只是进来了，但是没法带你出去。」

 

「什...?」Tony犹如当机，嘴巴开合几次，让千言万语滑过迟滞的脑袋就是没法吐出有意义的话....最后只蹦出了一个「为什么...」

 

「因为你快要饿死了，Jarvis预计最晚明天黄昏就会...

Tony，你甚至等不及巫师解咒。」

 

废话，我当然知道我快要死了。  
「那你打算进来收集我的遗言吗?....我没见你带纸笔?」

 

博士面对深浓的嘲讽还是一如既往地冷静，「你知道我除了皮囊无法带任何实质的东西进来。」

 

Tony更加心烦意乱，嗓音沙哑，「你真的没必要牺牲自己的安全来送我一程...这里的时间极其漫长，你也未必挨得住的...」

 

博士露出罕有的犹疑表情，迟迟不语。

 

Tony仰头看他，这才察觉到自己紧挨着的身躯一丝不挂，脸颊不觉滑过Bruce的锁骨时还沾染了湿润的触感，这个男人浑身都是水气。

 

灵光一闪，一个恐布的猜测蹦出来，让他的气管收窄。

 

**不、不、不、不。**

Bruce深深看着他蓦然想通的表情，抿紧了泛白的唇，仍然不吭一句。

 

「你不能这样对我...」

Tony绝望地闭上眼睛，双手努力将自己往Banner的反方向撑离，同时感觉手肘一用力便痛似骨折。

 

**不、不、不、不。**

 

「你想我怎样?...活生生吃了你吗!?」

他耗尽肺活量发出咆哮，却脆弱得象是投湖之石，溅不出一丝波澜，完全没威吓作用。

他用尽方法离博士远一点，但徒劳无功，这里窄得像不断收缩的土坑，他们正手足相抵。

 

Banner点点头。

 

Tony正以扭曲的姿势别过脸，眼帘闭得打折，没有看到博士的回应，愤怒地问「你是不是点头了!?你他妈点头了?」

 

「是。」他坦率回答。

 

「Fuck you..Banner! 听清楚了吗?FUCK YOU!」

竟然跳进来迫我吃你求生，这个破点子也只有这拥有七个博士学位但智商跌破地心的蠢蛋才想得出来。

 

「也可以。」

*                           *                 *

 

「我身上还有很多水珠，你快舔一舔，你身体的水份含量太低了。」

 

「你要是渴了就自己舔自己吧。」  
Tony背对着Bruce，即使缩起手脚，仍然不免背贴着背，让他怒气冲天。

 

Banner又沉默了，不知是不是还委屈起来了。

 

「我还以为你想尿给我喝呢。」Tony忍不住尖酸的讽刺。

 

「也可以。」

博士非常实事求事。

 

「..............................」

 

*                      *                           *

面对倔强的Stark，Banner一时束手无策。

 

「你即使吃了大部份的我，我也不会死的。Hulk的复原力会帮我支撑到离开，这样我们都可以活下来。非常时期，用非常方法。」

 

Stark仍然抱着膝盖，彷似沉睡了。

 

Banner叹气，「......你不饿吗?」

 

Stark睁开双眼，盯着一片虚无，吞咽干得极其难受的喉咙，「我非常非常饿，不只胃，身心灵欲都在叫嚣着饥饿; 而你就像个香气炸弹，毫无隙缝地贴在我身边，说着任君享用...现在连呼吸对我来说都是考验。对，我知道只要不吃掉重要器官，即使伤得多么重，你总能复原。」

 

「嗯，那你为什么还不这样做?」博士的声音更轻了，循循善诱。

 

「你这天才，因为比起惧怕死亡......我更害怕伤害你， **你对我太重要。** 」

 

Tony拼命深呼吸，知道自己不受控制地说出了很重要的话，但是人之将死，什么都没所谓了，「我宁愿你是进来见我最后一面的，总好过堂而皇之地叫我吃掉你。

 

在你面前啃着你的骨头还一脸满足?我都不敢想象会有多痛多血腥，会给你留下多少心理创伤?成功出去之后还怎样面对我?

 

而你竟然真心觉得我能做得到?这才是令我生气的地方。」

说完了这么一大段，Tony的体力又流逝了不少，急急喘气。

 

Banner伸出手温柔地拍抚他的背，用他一向软软的嗓音说「对不起，我知道很艰难，只是我自私地希望你做得到。

在眼睁睁看着你死和牺牲一些血肉之间，我当然毫不犹豫地选择后者。你对我也非常重要，我想我们珍惜彼此的心情是一样的。」

 

Tony不禁动容，想说「也许是不太一样的」，但又没有说。

「谢谢你进来陪我，这样对我来说就足够了...不要再提什么吃不吃了...」

 

「啪嚓...」

「呃....!」

他听到背后传来奇怪的脆响，以及博士痛苦的闷哼。

 

「你怎么了!?」

 

「我把尾指掰断了，已经废掉了，不吃白不吃。不是你动的手，心理负担少一点...」博士声音饱含颤抖。

 

Tony大吃一惊，担心地转过去正对着博士，抓起他的双手仔细检查「你这固执的白痴!!我帮你驳回去，现在....」

 

但很快他就发现自己只是被骗了转过身，因为博士敏捷地抽回了双手，毫无骨折征状，用力捧起他惊愕得不懂反应的脸，强行送上湿润的厚唇....

 

「!!!?」 怎么忽然吻我?

难道他发现了我的心意??

 

但是当美味的血丝顺着舌头破掉的伤口，缓缓滑进喉咙时，他才恍然大悟...

 

这他妈的是在 ** **喂我**** 。

 

*                      *                           *

就象是嗷嗷待哺的婴儿尝到母乳的香甜，吸食Banner的血瞬即变成了他的求生本能。Tony的涎液过度分泌，裹着丝丝充满铁锈味的血，融为一体，飘散酸涩的醇香，让喉咙的收缩快得像要痉挛。

 

终于能「吃」到食物，感觉不能再好了。

 

但是博士明显心急乱投路，一逮到他的嘴就拼命将舌头送进来(天知道他咬了多少个伤口)，差点就怼到喉核，让他有种躺在医院濒死要被插喉喂食的错觉(而且是来来回回地插)，他真的很感激这种无私的奉献，但再任由博士乱捣喉心，自己下一秒就会将好不容易吞下一点「营养」全吐回他脸上。

 

于是他当机立断，强忍下咬断整条舌头慢慢嚼的变态欲望，握住Banner的下巴拉离自己，途中经历超多重心理挣扎，「Hey,慢点...慢点!先听我说...」

 

他不知好气还是好笑地看着博士因为太过拼命，出气多入气少、有点昏昏沉沉，眼睛半瞇回望他，有点大舌头地问「 ** **吃到了....吗?**** 」

 

操，Tony心脏一紧。

这么一个不合符天理、超乎世间一切美好的男人是真的存在的吗?他不只一次这样问自己。

 

他清清喉咙，甩走心头泛滥的情感，「你在干什么，护士插喉管实习课?我不会因为尝到一点血就狂性大发吃掉你的，上次失去理智是因为我喝醉了...」

 

博士下垂的眉目透露出不止一点失望，让Tony觉得自己不化身汉尼拔甚至是亏待了他。

 

「那我们用理智沟通。」看上去Banner勉强恢复了点冷静，眼睛发亮。

 

「来，让我听听你还剩下多少。」

Tony双手紧紧交握，舐走嘴边遗留的血渍，以正常的表情抑制平静海面下暗涌的食欲。

 

「接下来你只需答「对」或「不对」。

根据地球上仅有的记载以及那吃人魔的口供，Fork对Cake不只有食欲，还有性欲?」

 

「...对。」Tony莫名想扶额。

 

「因为Fork吃食Cake的方法，不象是人类只用胃部而已，你们的肌肤和性器官也能够吸收营养，但是占比很少，对不对?」

 

「呃....好像是这样...」Tony反覆啃着嘴唇，迟疑地回答。

这就是他一直不坦白、避而不谈的部份。

 

「换句话说，只要我能供给你足够的体液，即使不吃我的血肉，你也有机会活下去?」

 

「有可能....」

被问的男人脸涨红得像煮熟的虾子(难能可贵地)，惊讶于博士的妙想天开，但他聪明的脑袋已在两秒前把这建议审核过一遍，并印上「可行」两个大字，甚至疑惑之前为什么一直没有戳破这盲点，也许是他从没假想过这荒谬的境况...

 

即使如此，听着自己思慕的人开宗明义地讨论「做爱」能够救他一命，还是太不真实了!!

 

「Tony，我需要准确的答案?」

 

「对、对!你的假设成立...」Tony心中有鬼，面对正经八百的博士，不想承认自己恼羞成怒。

 

喂!老天爷，Banner知道自己正用严肃的学者口吻在邀请他上床吧!!?

 

 

「那我现在邀请你跟我做爱，用一切方式吸取你需要的养份。」博士说。

 

 

Tony瞪大眼睛，哑口无言，任沉默漫延了一秒、五秒，十秒......

 

 

「......咳，在学术层面来说，这完全合乎逻辑，我找不到理由反对。」

最后，他听到自己镇定地回覆。

 

*                           *                   *

 

他们被困在敌人的虚拟盒子中，叫天不应、叫地不闻，惟一能活命的方法就是不停做爱---他最刺激的春梦也不敢发这种情节。

 

Tony想要扇自己一巴掌，证明自己不是身处虚无飘渺的梦中。

但是博士唇齿之间溜出来的呻吟勾魂动魄，就像无形的绳索缚在他的颈项上狠狠收窄，毫无反抗的余地，只能在缺氧的绮妮中甘心奉献灵魂，永不甦醒。

 

怀中的人正尽力撑开双腿，一边膝盖弯抵着他的腰侧; 双手潜手胯间，略带粗鲁地套弄着阴茎，掌圈擦出湿润的声音，在细小的空间中回荡，就像最高级的环回立体声，无比淫靡。

 

这是博士的建议，以自慰作为开端，减轻Tony的「心理障碍」，在他准备好时随时加入，却不知道Tony早已神魂癫倒、饥渴难耐。

 

「呼...嗯...」Banner皱紧眉头，好像在和体内横冲直撞的快感抗争，苦闷地吞下冲口而出的丢脸声音，但暧昧的鼻息同样诱人。

 

Tony仔细地舔掉Banner额边的热汗，湿热的舌头滑过性感的颈弯，在脖颈舔舐撕咬，留下清晰的牙印，细微的疼痛是最好的调剂，让博士的喘息变得更激烈。

 

......不知道这次是博士禁欲多少年后的性事?

 

脑中忽发奇想，Tony已经硬得快要爆炸的老二弹动了一下，蹭过Banner的大腿内侧，拖出一注稠密的前液，故意让他知道自己有多兴奋难耐，而不是他想象中那么「无动于衷」。

 

果然，博士连耳尖都烫红了起来。

 

「博士你感觉...好吗?」

他咬住软糯的耳垂，多么想将整只贝耳吞吃入腹，却只是舐过一遍，吹进热气，感受他立竿见影的颤抖，像湖面的涟漪一波一波从相贴的肌肤瀰漫过来，连带着他浑身起了振奋的疙瘩。

 

「好...」博士勉强回答，喉咙像被捏住一般，尾音不觉上扬...

 

Tony的双手不停在Banner的敏感带徘徊，一只手按着腰侧，将他的臀部紧压在硬挺的老二上，不时轻轻拱前，让蕈头有意无意地擦过中心点，模仿着性交的色情姿态;另一只手搓揉胸前的毛发，但故意不给他满足，冷待那对快要刺破空气的雄蕊...

 

「嗯...」博士不遗余力地搓撸着阴茎，以目的为本，只想着尽快挤出更多爱液，让他大快朵颐，也不管手劲太大。

Tony很快就察觉到他呼吸过急，陷入了一种焦燥的状态，小腿肌肉也绷得像石头...

 

「嘘...你急什么，把自己当奶牛在挤奶吗?......」

 

Tony轻笑，捧起他的脸，供献了一个扎实、直接的吻，灌注无限怜爱，希望给予他更多安全感。

 

他的单手顺着深遂邃的腹沟移动，向下潜到湿漉漉的双腿中心，用温暖的掌心覆盖被折腾得红肿的龟头，温柔地婆娑，用拇指打圈按摩着微开的小缝...只是简单的动作却激起更多火花...

 

「啊哈...!」

羞耻的快感像电流鞭打在尾椎上，博士蓦地蜷缩成一团呻吟、呜咽，铃口涌出更多热流，沿股间滴落到Tony的大腿，再向下涴涎，黏糊一片。

他们贴得那么近，他完全被Tony的胸膛包裹着，就连剧烈的心跳频率都几近同步。

 

「你好湿，让我尝尝...」

 

Tony轻易地沾起两指的前液，塞进嘴唇中，用舌头刷洗着指尖，品尝细致又丰富的味道，故意在他的耳边吮吸，发出啧啧声，欣赏他羞愧欲死的表情。

 

「老天，你比我记忆中更甜。」

 

听到这句，博士的喉咙中发出破碎的音节，一股热流凶猛地直冲向下腹，不敢相信自己竟然还能变得更硬。

 

Tony的胡茬正磨蹭着裸露的肩膀，接管了爱抚的动作，一手轻捏膨胀的阴囊，他敢肯定那两颗已经变成了紫红色; 另手有节奏地搓着阳物，沿突起的青筋与血管挤压，步步进迫，把他送上极限，让他意识迷离地跟随动作晃起腰，追遂更多，还要更多...

 

「呼...」Tony也喘得像万里狂奔，虽然还没正式攻城略地，但渴望已强得神经疯狂战栗。

 

这里只有黑暗、热度和Banner的浓香而已，没有任何东西分散注意力，也无法思考。

他觉得自己被推进了欲望的深海，连鼻腔、肺部都被淹没; 他们彷彿已脱离躯壳，化成了两滩潮水，随着起伏的波浪流淌交缠...

 

在空虚中爆发的欲望，闪烁出最璀璨的光。

Banner觉得身体快被掏空了，又塞进了更满的东西，直接且持续的刺激让他每口呼吸都愈来愈痛苦而愉快...

 

「我、我快来了...Tony...」

他眼冒金星，小腹不断抽搐，正在鼓动力量将白液喷发而出......

 

Tony会意，加快速度撸动敏感至极的茎身，指头沿着冠状沟飞快地滑了一圈，惹来Banner的挣扎与嘶叫，「快点...你...」

 

「操! 你真漂亮!」Tony目眩神迷，握紧滚烫的阳物底端，

「...快点什么? 说出来?」

 

「含住...!」Banner低吼，嗓音里满是渴求，夹杂着被玩弄的怒意。

 

「遵命。」

 

Tony获得满意的答案，再不耽搁，俯头埋进甜蜜的腿间，将博士濒临山河暴发的龟头含进口腔。

他的脑袋正拼命投放密集的饥饿信号，连胃也渴求得疼痛起来，双手不能自抑地震颤。

 

但无论多么迫不及待，他会给深爱的博士最好的。

 

于是他尽力张大口腔，把博士硕大的蕈头抵进了喉咙深处，拼命吸吮，赋予最炽热极限的深喉快感....

 

「啊啊....啊!!」

强大的紧塞感让Banner欲仙欲死，发出高昂的尖叫，眼前炸出一道白光，整个人被触电感拉扯着腾空和坠落，性器终于受不住抖动着释放，一下接着一下，直到两丸已掏空，腹腔收缩到酸软，拱起的腰才缓缓躺平...

 

新鲜美味的精液在喉间炸开，Tony瞇起双眼享受那腥甜的滋味，咕噜咕噜吞咽，然后慢条斯理地舔光了茎身上的残留，没有浪费任何一滴...

 

他仰起头，露出满足的微笑，「 **太美味了，谢谢招待。** 」

没有错过博士那又羞又无奈的表情。

 

 


	5. (五)(完)

他们将黑暗点燃了。

双目所及都是炫目的白光，是由两具赤裸而炽热的躯体摩擦出来的火花。

 

二人像被困在棺木中两只交媾的青蛙，四肢纠缠着耸动着，永不知倦地满足生理饥渴。

剧烈的喘息交融、此起彼落，在回音效应之下多了一丝湿腻，黏在耳膜上甩不掉，直到狭小的世界再容不下更多呻吟。

 

 「别动...」一轮甜蜜的爱抚与舐光了Banner身上的汗珠后，无底洞的食欲驱使Tony更进一步。他的手缓慢而色情地探向Banner的大腿内侧，并惊喜地发现那儿有一小团柔软的肉，薄薄脂肪依附上面，相互挤压着如同闭合在一起的阴唇。他的双眼绽亮，伸出舌尖滋润干燥的嘴唇，迫不及待要品尝鲜活的嫩肤。

 

Tony温柔地托起Banner的双膝压开，发现他的腰别扭地拧着，一只手抓着他的手臂，慌乱地瞟他一眼又很快闭起来，彷彿在为自己的慌张感到羞耻。

 

「嘘...我会照顾好你的。」Tony沙哑的声音在回响，犹如一个全方位的拥抱，让Banner稍为放松绷得太紧的肌肉。

 

Tony抑压波涛汹涌的情欲，从喉间呢喃出安抚的声音，潜水般俯下身，探进散发浓郁甜香的根源。

 

这个姿态对他们来说都不容易，Banner的双腿几乎迈至极限，小腿撑高，才能挤进男人宽阔的肩头，幸而勤练瑜伽的筋骨伸展性好，才没有引发轻微抽搐。

Tony当机立断将博士的双腿搁上肩膀，减轻负担，反正他不介意耳朵两侧贴着光滑的肌肤，只要博士接下来不会激动得用大腿把他绞杀就好。

 

他俩现在的姿态就像一对难分胜负的摔角选手，但他毫无怨言。

 

Tony伏身，背上的肌肉随之耸动起来，汗水反映点点光，衬得盘踞其上的伤疤更突兀，博士心中某一部位变得柔软起来，勉强伸出手抚摸了一下，又跌回去维持身体艰难的平衡。身上的男人好像感应到他的想法，侧头亲暱地亲吻他的膝盖，痒痒的惹得他也笑了一下。

 

「呃...」气氛缓和了不少，但当Tony的大手包握着屁股，拇指按进臀肉、掰开臀瓣时，Banner还是紧张得几乎被涎液呛到，只好拼命张嘴吸收新鲜空气。

 

细心的男人又等待了一分钟，直到身下人做好心理建设、点点头，才呢喃着「我不客气了」，终于忍耐力怠尽，开始享受专属他一人「琼浆玉液」。

 

他伸出舌头探进腿内侧微拱起来的肉，轻吸进口中慢慢啜吸，感受少受日光暴晒的嫩肤无与伦比的丝滑感，再在菊穴边缘、炙热肿胀的皱褶上停了一小会，然后封缄Banner的洞口，像只采蜜的雄蜂，占领载满花蜜的穴，感觉它在唇下抽搐缩紧。

 

Banner拖长了声音像在哀号，向后挪动臀部，下背乏力打滑，于是Tony挪出手臂环住Banner的大腿，将他抬高一些，好让脸在臀瓣内埋得更深。

他开始吸吮后穴，不算很用力，但足够感觉到紧致的黏膜在唇下渐渐绽放。  
  
Tony为那滑腻高温的绝妙触感呻吟出声，当中传来的轻颤和暧昧的亲密感令他心中繁花盛开、脑中高呼饥饿。于是他吸食得更卖力，一切都乱无章法，只想戳得更深，乱七八糟，湿漉漉又响亮，淫邪湿粘的声响和着Banner抬高声调的细吟，破碎而美丽。  
  
Tony脸泛红光，心跳加速，汗珠从额边划过有点刺痒。他从未在为任何人舔过肛，但他希望Banner享受这个，为此他付诸全心全意，卷动灵巧的舌，挑拨每寸神经。而博士的反应令他深受鼓舞，滚烫的下穴正收紧，再随着节奏舒张，更别提那彷彿要抽离地面的喘气声。

 

舌尖将环状肌肉细心舔开，隐约看见柔软的内壁正抽动着。Banner已经不知道在叫喊些什么了，已经射过一次的阴茎再度硬挺，因得不到冀望的抚慰而发疼，而后穴象是融化了一般麻痒。  
  
不知从何时开始，他扭腰的动作不再为羞耻，而是迎合着Tony让自己获取更多刺激。意识到这点的Tony硬得发疼，意犹未尽地拉离嘴巴，伸出湿滑的手指插进小穴，轻轻敲击敏感肿胀的腺体，一下一下地揉捻着...

 

「啊哈...你在干什么...」Banner似被电撃的鱼，向上弹动了一下，雾蒙蒙的褐色眼睛已经因为情欲几乎睁不开了，汗湿的头发都散落在额头上。

他这么迷迷糊糊地说着的时候，Tony又插进了一根手指，掌侧把大腿内侧的软肉摩擦得红肿，噗吱的水声显得更色情了，而他自己的勃起又吐出一股前液。

 

「这是会令你快乐的地方...」Tony欺身笼住他，免得博士因突如其来的刺激而挣动，发出安慰的嘘声，手里的动作却丝毫没有放慢的意思...

 

“Ton——”Banner打着颤，彷彿快要窒息，声音嘶哑，眼前几乎因为缺氧发黑，却更兴奋，只能紧紧抓着Stark的肩膀。

「轻点...」他弓着腰逃避，老二却硬得流水。

Tony把他紧压住，张开手指揉着黑灰夹杂的卷发，另手仍维持着残忍的扩张节奏。

 

这种难受又渴望更多的感觉让Banner恍惚，他仰起头，产生了身体已经被侵入的错觉，虚幻，又不真实。

  
知道博士已经为自己准备好了，Tony稍微撑起身体，抽出手指，俯身亲吻他的脸，然后握起自己疼痛的部位，用蕈头前后摩擦无助地吸吮空气的穴口，摸拟性交动作。

 

「我要真正地『吃掉』你了。」他故意将这句说得牵拖又低沉。

 

Banner嘴唇张合几次却什么都没说，只是吞咽着喉咙，Tony看到他眼皮下转动的眼珠轮廓，莫名觉得很可爱。

 

他深吸口气，固定Banner的身体，挺腰把火热的阴茎缓缓送了进去。柔软的内壁包裹住阳物，舒爽的感觉让他迫不及待想要加速戳刺，但博士紧得让他怀疑自己能否突破重围，最后还是磨蹭着一点一点进到最深处，停在那儿感受被完全融入的美妙。

 

「Fork」的身体能够透过肌肤及性器官吸取「Cake」的营养---在还没实现之前，Tony百思不得其解，现在他却真切地感到那宛如天堂的爆炸快感，在血液中横冲直撞...

 

「Oh god...」

简直...爽到疯癫的地步，他的阴茎皮肤上每个毛孔、每条细筋、每道皱摺都在吸收肉穴的蜜液，而马眼更像长在身体上的另一张嘴，大开着小孔，一下接一下地猛然收缩，真正意义上在吞吸汁水，让他浑身通了电，刺激到颤抖，而胃部甚至开始真实地微坠、饱足的沉甸甸...从头发到踡曲的脚尖都得到一股前所未有的满足...

 

如果说，他现在能够体谅「Fork」这物种对性欲跟食欲的双重追逐，会不会很没人性?

 

Tony甩甩头清醒了一点，急忙关心深爱之人的感受「博士你还好吗...?」

 

「还好，很胀...有什么在吸吮的感觉...」

Banner的下身带着被填满的饱胀，痛苦而又满足，清晰地感受到Tony的轮廓、硕大、每一条纹理和经脉，粗硬耻毛摩擦着自己的会阴，令他不禁胀红了脸。

 

「咳我觉得...我真的在吃着你，用那儿，所以...」

Tony不知道自己现在端出的是什么表情，但他得将这该死很「科学」的真实情况说出来。

 

「嗯...」 

两个人沉默了几秒，都窘得耳根通红，恨不得把舌头吃掉，直到情欲占了上风，Tony的老二难耐地澎胀着却得不到抚慰，他试探地问「.....我可以动了?」

 

博士两颊泛出好看的红晕，点点头。

 

Tony得到应允，小心地向后挪动，阴茎退出四指又狠狠戳了回去，龟头顶开内壁的褶皱，往花心深陷。  
「啊...」Banner倒抽口气，彷彿感到自己肠壁的肉被带出，又狠狠地塞了回去。

快感从连系之处攀升，二人的血液闪电般奔向沸腾，陌生的疼痛和莫名熟悉的渴望紧紧缠绕着，现实世界变得无关紧要而模糊，Tony的手滑到Banner的肩窝处，摸到温热黏腻的汗水，他下低头亲吻那一小片潮湿的皮肤，注入无限爱意。

 Bruce...他昏昏沉沉地想，Bruce是……我的。

 

「啊...呀...」兴奋的叫喊重叠，回荡在在密闭空间中。  
Tony如此仔细地看他，那红肿抖落前液的勃起，收缩的小腹，起伏的胸膛，紧绷的脖颈线条和因为快感而皱紧的眉头。

他榛子色的眼睛，因为渴求而扩大的瞳孔。

  
  
Banner毫无保留地包裹着他，令人疼痛的紧，令心脏发疼的滚烫和香甜。  
  
Tony心中悸动，进攻变得更猛，握住Banner的勃起粗鲁地撸动着; 快速将自己阴茎抽出来，然后毫无预警地撞进身温暖的身体，瞄准兴奋点冲刺。  
「呃!」眼前炸出白光，腹部抽搐，Banner没有压抑自己低声的嘶吼，然后被男人俘获了数不清那么多个深吻。  
  
他们很快就失去了节奏，Tony手臂紧紧圈住他，不断吻着他，让他彷彿佯倘在无边无际的海洋中，随波逐流。

  
Banner本能地回应着活塞动作，断断续续吐出他的名字。他能感觉到Tony在体内剧抖，然后怒吼一声，精液喷涌而出，沁满整个肠道。

当自己的指尖控制不了力度嵌进男人的背时，他同样在混沌的声音中达到了高潮，而激射出来的白液迅速被Tony兜住饮掉，没有浪费任何一滴。

  
「你太棒了....简直不可思议...」  
Tony没有吝啬任何赞美博士的言论，但Banner只觉得疲累不已，身后被撕裂的钝痛慢慢袭来，彷彿高潮硬生生把他的灵魂拖出身体，留他迷惘又眩晕不已。

Tony显然注意到了，他象是吃饱腻足的小动物，用脑袋轻蹭Banner的臂弯，轻轻在唇瓣上盖章，然后来到脖子，亲吻喉结。

 

「事后Cake会特别累，睡会吧。」

 

「嗯...」Banner的眼皮在打架，深埋在温暖的拥抱中放开意识。

 

「Hey, 博...」

 

「别说什么『多谢招待』。」

 

「Okay，那我不说了。」Tony笑了出来。  
  
*                       *                       *

与此同时，现实世界中的队友也一刻不得闲，他们心急火獠地把始作俑者抓回大厦，就怕Bruce已经被吃得尸骨无存了;还怕巫师会出尔反尔，于是把他揍得口鼻青肿，让他以平生最快速度解开了虚拟空间的魔咒。

 

当黑盒子化成一滩真正的黑色波浪缓缓流走，队友们看到相拥而眠的二人安然无恙时，才真正松了口气。

 

Nat用厚实的毯子将二人盖住，Tony很快便清醒过来，环顾一周，感激地看着担心的朋友们，「放心，博士没缺一根毛发，但他有点虚弱，得好好休息...」

 

身为行动派的Thor点点头，很快将博士连着毛毯抱起来，大步送向医疗室。

 

然后Tony以凌厉的眼神射向角落被缚住的贵公子跟巫师，还听到贵公子怪里怪气地说「当初你不设局害我便相安无事了，终于尝到Fork的饥饿有多痛苦了吧...」

 

「很好，那现在我就反馈一下，让你尝到死亡有多痛苦!」

 「Jarvis...给我...」Tony摇晃着站起来，正要喊J送来盔甲对付那两个杀千刀的混蛋，却被队长按住了肩膀，抑止他冲动的报复。

 

「Tony,Tony...听我说，我们知道你很生气，但是他们会送上宇宙法庭问审，不能在你的大厦无故死了，好吗?」

 

「Cap,放心，我会处理得干净利落，你不会惹上任何麻烦的。」

Tony太阳穴不断跳动，狠力挣开Steve如钢铁般强硬的钳制，却发现自己的体力微弱，无论如何也没法再往前一步，这令他更怒火冲天。

 

「我不会让你这样做的。」队长毫不让步。

 

Tony咬牙切齿，用相同力度紧握住Cap的手臂，在他耳边说「Bruce让我生吃了他，我几乎.....我甚至想都不敢想..」说到一半，双眼怒得通红，「让我杀了他们...」

 

「但你没有，Stark，你冷静点...」Steve一贯理智，好言相劝，「都没事了，你现在只需要休息，其他事等我们来处理。」

 

「不可能!!」Tony不肯放弃，反而冲得更凌厉，像被激怒的野兽，迫得Steve加重手劲，以眼神示意Clint帮忙。

 

Clint會意，靈敏地從後方潛近，在他手臂刺進半管鎮靜劑，Tony很快便眼前一黑，在不情愿的情况下昏厥了过去.....

*                      *                     *

直到Tony在病床上清醒过来，两个罪犯已经被送走了。  
他愤怒却又无可奈何，在队长一连三天在情在理的劝解之下，终于打消了追出外太空、轰炸宇宙法庭的不智举动，静心休养。  
好吧，仔细想想这两人将面临至少一百年的监禁，确实是被一下子死掉更解气。

 

这期间完全康复的博士来探望过几次，每次都送来有益美味的餐点，但只是查看一下他的身体情况、寒暄几句就走了，不会多作停留，避得他以为自己还流着Fork的血。

 

他含住病人餐标配的葡萄味果冻，顿觉食之无味。  
  
他们甦醒后都没有提过在黑盒子中的「救援行动」，博士显然很尴尬，每次自己想真诚地道谢，都会被扯开话题，顾左右而言他，令他恼然。

因为他不只简单地想表明谢意，还确认了自己的心意，希望对博士正式展开追求(而且他从眼神中看出博士也蛮喜欢自己)。

 

怎么办?  
「唉...」在情场无往而不利的Tony第一次陷入恋爱苦恼，不断掰着叉子。

 

 此时，身旁的屏幕弹出新信息「Jerry  Adler先生邀请您本星期去试新研发的夏季菜单。」

 

「对了!这样就行了!」Tony灵光一闪，想到绝妙的点子，绽开欢欣的笑容，激动得几乎把汤匙也吞下去。

 *                                                 *                                        *

「Hey，Banner，有兴趣吃点超好吃的东西吗？哈哈!」

 

Banner正密锣紧鼓继续研究Fork的食欲抑压剂，即使Tony已不需要药剂，但能惠及其他受影响的人总是好的。  
语音通话接驳进来，让他一听到就勾起微笑，这熟悉的句式他前不久才用过(当时抑压着怒火几乎把屏也敲破了)。

 

他的眼睛转了一圈，说「好，罐头郁鱼三明治，让Dummy在凌晨三点送上我实验室，谢啦。」

 

「你对『超好吃的东西』的标准之低让我大吃一惊!」Stark的声音戏剧性地提高了不少。

 

「那...罐头蟹肉沙律三明治加一杯黑咖啡?」

 

Tony在自己的房间无声锤拳进掌心，搞什么鬼!?博士的口腹之欲实在太容易满足了。

无论如何，他都要邀约博士与自己共晋晚餐，不如打直球较快。

 

「老实说，我想邀你陪我去试Jerry的夏季餐单，你知道，一个人去太无聊了。」

 

Banner颔着下巴，思索良久，令Tony的心跳紧张陡升，忐忑不安。

没错他俩朝夕不离地做实验，但三餐通常是在厨房胡乱解决，如此正式的二人晚餐机会少之又少，希望他不会觉得太突兀。

 

「但是我的研究快...」

 

OMG!博士要拒绝了!!  
Tony痛心疾首，忙不迭抓起餐单就大声唱起菜名「鲜贝他他、海水啫喱配姜味忌廉!」

 

「...Tony?」

 

「高山雅氐拖罗配鱼子酱!」

 

「花胶蓝子鱼汤配蟹肉卷!」

 

「烤法式龙虾伴白松露!」

 

「桂花分子雪糕伴90%巧克力心太软，还有你最喜欢的高级大红袍，任饮!」

 

博士在空中举起一口手，失笑，「等等，为什么要强调任饮高级茶，我平时在你心中就那么寒酸?」

 

「不，是我寒酸，想去白吃Jerry一餐。  
这些菜听上去就很美味，我那麼長~~時間没吃好的了，陪我去吧? 拜托~」

Tony不禁随着Banner的笑声而露出白齿，再加多几成功力撒娇，搏他心软。

「名车直送到餐厅包厢，绝对没人打扰到我们，就像在家一样毫無压力!」

Banner抱起胸膛，他深知Tony一直存有愧疚之心，好几次想「补偿」自己的付出，继续推拒他的好意确实也不恰当。  
虽然自己从不觉「牺牲」了什么，为了Tony能够康复，他心甘情愿...

 

博士脖颈开始发热，他干咳几声，「好吧，一起去蹭吃蹭喝。」

 

「Yeah!!! 七点正，我来接你。」

Tony欢呼。

 

「我要...穿得正式点吗?」博士看着自己有点老旧的踢恤下摆。

 

「不用，只要你随心舒适就好。」  
*                                                      *                                       *

当晚的气氛愉快又轻松，两人在偌大优雅的包厢中开怀大笑，扫光每碟美味的佳肴，平时少与人社交的Banner更破天荒地向Jerry请教了一些烹饪心得。  


尔后，这种「到处蹭吃」行动慢慢多了起来，只要他说哪间餐厅邀请他去试菜，想抓个人当「共犯」，Banner都会爽快答应。  
  
那就像Tony心目中最完美的约会，他开着豪华跑车去接载心上人，一起共享时令美馔，与Banner谈天说地，从地球聊到外太空，从植物干细胞聊到分子雪糕，有时还会看齣电影，或者直奔回实验室继续更伟大的研究。

他从博士闪闪发亮的眼眸中摘取很多星星，放在心中收藏。  
他没有穿盔甲，却无时无刻飞上了云端，昏陶陶的，荡了好久才回到地面。

虽然他们从不用「约会」这两个字。  
但他相信博士一直蹭吃，有天蹭着蹭着，就会蹭到了自己怀中。  
  
  
*                                   *                                 *  
而这天竟然来得比他想象中早。

第六次的晚餐地点是米其莲五星级的Summer Hill餐厅，多少人争破头都订不了一晚，而他用尽关系包了场，还請厨师研发了几道新菜(谢天谢地，他可是大名鼎鼎的救世英雄，这丰高伟绩令他的名字在轮侯名单中稍为靠前)，只为有点社交恐惧的博士吃得更舒心。

「Summer Hill? 那家不是很远的吗?」博士听到餐厅名字时微蹶起嘴思考。

「坐我的直升机半小时就到啦，我们七点半在天台见。」Tony耸耸肩，但远在公共层厨房的博士看不到。  


Tony期待不已，当晚穿得特别精致挺拔，早半小时便上天台打点一切，甚至亲自跟机师确认欣赏风景的最佳航线。  
忙活了一会，便听到Banner在身后打招呼，「晚上好，Tony。」

Tony露出自认为最帅气的微笑转头，立即眼前一亮，Banner穿着他从没见过的暗棕红色西装与衬衣，系起领带，梳起了平常乱翘的发絲，架上金丝眼镜，以焕然一新的形象攫获了他的呼吸。

「博士...你今晚真好看...」Tony的脉搏狂跳，他发誓反应堆的光芒自有意识地变得更亮了。

 

「谢谢。」博士从容微笑，瞇起眼眸远眺起动的直升机，「差不多出发了吗?」

 

Tony的双眼沉醉在他美好肩在线，好一会才恢复嘻皮笑脸「是的! 准备好跟我去蹭...」

 

「你的意思是去 **约会** 吧。」博士截取了他的话尾，很平常地说道。  
双手插进裤袋，迈开笔直的腿向前走，不理好友整个人呆滞当场。

 

直升机扇叶扬起的风吹起衣摆跟发丝，Banner侧头回望他，眉眼带着潇洒的笑意「我看上去很像笨蛋吗?」  
难道他有那么蠢，看不穿Tony的小把戏与眼中满溢而出的爱意?

 

Tony呼口气，「我才是笨蛋吧。」

笑得傻傻呼像个笨蛋一样。

 *                                                 *                                        *

无懈可撃的环境、美食以及深爱的人。

 

美梦成真，Tony不想承认他整晚都有点紧张兮兮的，掌心冒汗，在手机第三次响起时握不牢、整个滑飞了出去。

博士哭笑不得，准确地帮他接住了旋转滑开的手机，瞧到上面的头像。

 

「是Peter。」

 

「Sorry，我平常都调静音，但怕那小子有什么事，所以破例...」  
  
  
「没关系，你先听吧。」

Tony飞快按下接听，贴耳听着那边一连串兴奋的轰炸，敷衍地应和「好、好、对、对，没问题，Bye.」不够五秒就挂了线。  


「...................?」Banner挑起眉头。

 

「Pete去完夏日营想跟我分享堆营火的心得而已，好像说想回大厦拿点什么，最緊要是来探望我?」

 

「探望?Pete知道你回复正常了吗?他之前一直很担心。」

 

「噫.....他去的山区没有信号所以我好像忘了说...他迟早会知道的。  
比起营火，当然是跟我的博士聊风花雪月更重要，是吗?」  
说完还附赠一个肉麻的Wink.

 

Banner微笑，往空中摆手，挥走了无形的Wink.

「堪萨斯州的龙卷风向、花萃干细胞繁殖科技、盔甲的负雪抗寒装置、月球岩石的物质构成，想先聊哪方面?」

 

「天哪，你不知道自己说这些时有多性感。」

  
Tony举起红酒杯，向着博士的香槟碰杯，发出清脆悦耳的「锵」声。

*                                           *                                               *

Tony心情飞扬，席间喋喋不休还喝得有点多，回大厦时已醉得步履飘浮，让博士扶着肩膀才勉强维持平衡。  
两人笑着踉跄着走进电梯，待门一关上，Tony便「脚步不稳」将胸膛压到Banner身上，把他困在自己与梯壁的狭小空间。

 

他鼻息喷洒着醇厚的酒气，薰得两人都有点迷醉，强烈的心跳率一致。

「博士...」他完全知道如何发挥自己的魅力，故意哝出低沉沙哑的嗓音，将滚烫的脸埋在充满吸引力的颈弯之间，双唇缓缓游移。

「你好香...」

 

「嘿，我可没用古龙水。」博士单手揽着他的后背，不知为什么自己的声音也变得慵懒起来。  
Tony每次张嘴喷洒热气，他的耳朵便发痒，一阵鸡皮疙瘩漫延全身。

 

「不是古龙水，是你的香味...  
我有没跟你说过...我还能像Fork一样嗅到你独特的味道...」  
Tony瞇起眼眸，扯出愉悦又饱含欲念的笑容，伸出舌头飞快地舔了博士的下颚一下，意犹未尽地吞咽。

 

「...那你还会饿吗?」博士已被Tony的重量压得微弓起腰，却又不想推开。

 

「很饿...我想吃你...」  
Tony用力将博士的腰圈得更近，扯鬆繫得整齊的領帶，埋首攫获了紧张抖动的喉结...

先伸出湿滑的舌头沿着圆形的突起细扫了一圈，再用牙齿轻咬其上的肌肤，将整颗小巧的喉结纳于唇间，彷彿味蕾真的享受着香甜，吃得津津有味...

  
他真的是当Fork时吃出心得来了。

博士被迫仰着头，耳背通红，却又不禁沉溺在愈燃愈炽的暧昧气氛中，掌心捏得Tony的西装外套起了皱摺...

 

*                                                 *                                            *

「顶楼到了。」  
Jarvis 的声音没能唤醒情到浓时的两人。

 

电梯门缓缓开启，正捧着参展模型的Peter看着交叠的二人目瞪口呆。

「.........................」

 

现在是什么情况!!!?

Stark先生像野兽般 ** **噬咬着博士的咽喉**** ，快要把他 ** **咬死**** 了，博士拉着他的衣服却推不开他!!!

  
  
**「住嘴!!不要吃掉博士!!!」**

他当机立断暴喝一声，扔开模型，喷出蜘蛛丝，黏起走道上的 **灭火器，** 二话不说扯过去， **精准无比地撃中Stark的后脑勺**!!  
  
  
「呯嗙」非常大声!!  
让人怀疑Stark的头骨很可能被打碎了一点，他毫无还撃之力、难看地摔倒地上，单手抚着剧痛的脑袋...  
晕眩间看到Peter紧张大叫着「博士!!我来救你，快逃!」，便奔进電梯扯走Banner...

 

  
他躺在地上，痛得说话迷糊不清...  
「......去你妈的，又是你.....」

  
又是这个该死的灭火器。

  
在昏过去之前，还听到博士幸灾乐祸的爆笑声响彻天花板，他在心中已泪流满面。

 

呜呜，博士你真的爱我吗?

 

(完)


End file.
